The New Bikini
by TheCookieMonster2000
Summary: Ginny has a new bikini. How will Hermione react when she sees it? Germione smut. That's it. PwP. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

So I wrote this for my friends a little while back and ended up changing the names so I can put it on here. If the name "Rosie" or "Sharaine" pops up randomly, now you know why. I'm not sure if I edited it all. Sorry if I haven't! So yeah, bear with me on that front xD

Anyway! Enjoy the smutness!

* * *

Ginny sauntered into the bedroom, sporting her new bikini. "Hermione, babe! Come 'ere and look at my new swim suit. I think you'll like it." Hermione, who was in the kitchen, bolted to her girlfriend.

She flung open the bedroom door, panting slightly. "I'm here. I'm here. Show me." Ginny giggled sweetly, turning slowly and flaunting her beautiful body off to her partner. "So.. You like it?" "Oh baby, I love it." Hermione walked quickly to Ginny, sweeping her up and planting a swift kiss on her lips.

Ginny smiled against her lovers mouth, licking her bottom lip, asking for entry. Hermione happily obliged, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. A happy hum sounded in the back of her throat as her tongue caressed Ginny's, tasting her.

Ginny's hands flew to the hem of Hermione's shirt, breaking their kiss quickly to remove it. Their kiss resumed and Hermione let her hands wander her lovers back, both of them finally resting on her seductive hips.

Taking the initiative, Ginny walked slowly backwards, lying back on the bed. Hermione followed suit, staying above her on all fours. Her hands travelled to the bikini bottoms, making quick work of the draw strings. The bottoms were discarded to an unknown part of the room. The top came off quickly after, thrown into the same unknown place.

Hermione broke the kiss, her eyes taking in each dip and curve of her lovers perfect body. Ginny blushed, her hands going to her lovers jeans, pulling them off in one swift move. Her bra and panties went next. Then they were both bare, Hermione staring down at a lightly blushing Ginny.

Hermione made the first move, dragging her hand down the side of Ginny's body, stopping just below her sex. Her fingers dragged lightly up and down Ginny's thigh, making her squirm. She slowly made her way down her leg, using her nails lightly causing a shiver to go up Ginny's back. Reaching her ankle, she took a firm grip and in one swift move, hooked the leg over her shoulder.

Ginny gasped as the cool air hit her damp cunt, wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck and threading them through her thick brunette hair. She planted a kiss to her girlfriends lips, groaning into her mouth as she felt two fingers teasing her.

Hermione, not wasting any time, thrust the same two fingers into her lovers dripping center. Ginny's hips jutted against her in surprise. Hermione grinned against her mouth, dipping her tongue in her girlfriend mouth quickly.

She began thrusting at a slow pace, her thumb teasing Ginny's clit. Ginny's head was back and she was moaning loudly now, her fingers lightly scratching Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione moaned slightly as she felt Ginny tightly hugging her fingers. She felt liquid dripping down her hand. It didn't stop her though. If anything, it made her speed up, her fingers going deeper with each thrust.

Ginny almost screamed when Hermione curled her fingers, hitting her sweet spot. She was now shamelessly humping Hermione's fingers, begging her to go deeper."More.. Please. Oh baby, more. Deeper! Oh god.."

Hermione obliged, slipping a third finger into her dripping core. Her thrusts became faster as she felt Ginny take a vice grip on her hand. She stroked her walls, curling her fingers with each passing thrust.

Ginny was falling apart beneath Hermione. Head thrashing from side to side, moans ripping from her throat. She had given up with sentence structure at this point, and was just saying the same thing."'Mione... 'Mione... 'Mione..."

She came with no warning, pleasure rocking through her as Hermione continued to stroke her clit. Her orgasm was long and drawn out, moans filling the quiet air.

When her orgasm subsided, Ginny lay boneless on the bed. Her breathing was slowly evening and she was somewhat composed. Hermione coughed to break the silence. Ginny's eyes darted down to her 'problem'.

A small stream of liquid was making its way down Hermione's leg, forming a small puddle on the linen. Ginny smirked, quickly flipping their position so that Ginny was hovering above her.

She gave her a deep kiss on her lips, trailing kisses down her neck and over her collar bone, sucking harshly at an extremely sensitive spot. Hermione was squirming beneath her, trying to hold the moans in but failing.

She kept dropping wet kisses down her lovers body, through the path of the breasts, down her toned stomach, over her hips, and then finally on her slit. Hermione moaned loudly, bucking up into Ginny's mouth. Ginny giggled lightly, pressing her girlfriends hips down lightly and pressing kisses all over her sex.

Hermione was an incoherent mess, almost screaming out as Ginny dipped her tongue into her core. She squirmed when she felt Ginny's tongue move around her, tasting everything. Ginny was alternating between long, broad licks to short, quick ones, loving the way her girlfriend was panting, moaning beneath her.

Hermione didn't think she could get closer to heaven when Ginny added a finger to the mix. Ginny had finally made a rhythm, finger in, tongue out, tongue in, thumb rubbing clit. It was driving Hermione crazy, the beautiful torture she was receiving. She was close to the edge, and they both knew it.

"I... I'm going to... Oh god, that's so good... I'm going to..." Each train of thought abruptly ended with a moan and a tightening of her hand in her hair. Hermione was seriously fighting the urge to buck her hips, the only thing helping her from falling apart was her hand clenching and un-clenching of hcer hand on the soaking linen.

Ginny grinned widely against her, giving her one last lick inside her core. Hermione let her self go, shaking violently, her walls clenching tightly against Ginny's tongue and finger. Her orgasm was as drawn out as Ginny's, moans and pants coming out, words coming out incoherentely.

Finally, after the last shockwave of pleasure pulsed through her, she lay back against the bed. The only words leaving her lips, being a simple "Oh... My... God..." Ginny laughed lightly, skittering up her girlfriends body and resting her head in the crook of her neck. Hermione's arms draped loosely around her girlfriends limp form, snuggling further into her."I love you.." Ginny whispered, to a now sleeping Hermione. "I really do..."


	2. The Surprise

Heyguys! So. Due to a request, I'll be continuing with this fanfic. I have been trying to write the next chapter but it's not coming as easily as I hoped. I decided to get this one out, just because I thought you guys deserved some more content. I promise, these chapters will be longer! I'm just suffering from serious writers block.

Also, if you guys would like to contact me with any queries on this series, or any other fanfics of mine, you can contact me on my Tumblr :- **thecookiemonster2000**

Thanks for sticking with me! I promise everything will get better. Enjoy this chapter as much as you can! xD

* * *

Hermione woke first, glancing down at her partner. She smiled as Ginny stirred slightly, pressing herself further into her neck and letting her fiery hair fall over her face. Hermione blushed, trying hard not to wake Ginny up as she shuffled out of the bed.

She slipped on her blue dressing gown and her purple slippers, padding silently to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she pulled out the carton of fresh pumpkin juice. She smiled as she poured it, remembering her old Hogwarts days. When the Slytherins hexed the Hufflepuffs juice and made them spew yellow and black glitter. Oh how she laughed that day...

She leant against the island, sipping her juice slowly, and remembering her younger years. The years she spent with her head in a book. The years she spent trying to get her head around her own sexuality. Not to mention the sleepless nights she spent, tossing and turning in bed, trying to figure out how to tell her parents.

Her parents took it how she expected though. Her daddy went crazy, yet her mum listened patiently and accepted it. Her dad spent the entire night arguing about it with her mother. Passing it off as a faze. In the end her mother convinced him. Telling him that he should love her wether it was men or women she was attracted to. He sighed and agreed. He could never stop loving his little princess.

Leaving the empty glass on the side, Hermione meandered to the living room. She flopped herself onto the settee, grabbing the television remote from the oak side table, she turned on the muggle television. She didn't notice Ginny slip into the room, dressed in her pearl nightgown.

Ginny coughed, getting her girlfriends attention. Hermione looked toward her obviously nervous girlfriend. She knew something was wrong from the minute she saw her. "Ginny... What's wrong, love?" She bit her lip and looked down at her bare feet. "Hermione... I..." She took a deep breath. "Hermione. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Okay! Don't kill me! I know. That ending was awful. I understand. But I've never written an F-Preg/M-Preg before, so I decided to give it a try... Yeah. Don't hate me xD

The next chapter will be better. I promise! ^-^


	3. Popping The Question

Hey guys!

Sorry that chapter took a little while. I've had a lot on lately c:

But yeah, it's here! Woo! xD I'm quite proud of this chapter even if the ending was a little cheesy...

Also, HON! Yep. I ship it. Hon happened.. xD

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you have any inquires about this fanfic or any of my previous ones, just contact me on my Tumblr:- thecookiemonster200

Enjoy guys!

* * *

**Hermione's eyes went as big as saucers. "But... Wait... That's not possible... Is it?!" Her jaw was slack and her eyes were tearing up. "I didn't think so either! Seems like some dodgy magic... Who cares though? We're having a baby!" Hermione jumped up from the couch and grabbed Ginny, spinning her around and planting a flurry of kisses on her neck! "Oh Ginny! This is amazing!" "Mione! Put me down!" **

Hermione placed her down gently, getting to her knees and kissing her stomach lightly. "Sorry little one. Don't want you getting sea sick in there." She lifted herself up, her bright eyes meeting with Ginny's tearful ones. "Oh Ginny..." She stroked the redheads cheek with her index finger. "You are going to be the best mother this world has ever seen..." A few tears fell from Ginny's eyes, but she chose not to wipe them away. A grin broke out on her face and a sweet giggle rang out. "We're having a baby!"

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooo oooooooooooo

Hermione hadn't stopped all day. She took the floo network and met Harry and Ron to tell them the good news. They were planning on going for a spot of tea anyway, so she thought it was best to let them know then.

"You're... You're having a baby?! Oh my Merlin! This is amazing! Have you picked a God Mother and a God Father yet? Can I be the God Father? Oh please, please, pleeeeeeeease?!" Squeals could be heard over the babble of excitement coming from the one and only Harry Potters mouth.

"Calm down Harry!" Hermione laughed and took another sip of her tea, "We haven't even thought about that yet.." She smiled at Harry who was grinning and slapping Rons arm. "Harry! Stop!" It was Rons deeper voice that spoke out now, his hand grabbing for his boyfriend wrists, stilling their movements. "Stop hitting me, baby. Gosh." He kissed Harry's wrists and intertwined their fingers. "Did I ever mention that you guys are adorable together?" Hermione mused quietly, from over the brim of her mug. "Once or twice..." "Or every time you see us!" They all laughed. Oh how Hermione loved these two boys.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO OOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"You should have seen them!" Hermione was in a fit of giggles as she recollected the pot of tea shared between the three friends. "Harry was so excited! He was so funny! And Ron! Oh Merlin!" Ginny was sat there watching her girlfriend explode with giggles. She was rolling her eyes and giggling along with her.

"'Mione! 'Mione calm down!" She laughed and pulled Hermione from the ground, wrapping her up in her arms and kissing her nose. Hermione looked like an innocent little girl from the angle she was perched at. Her hair hanging over her face, her eyes big and wide, a small pouty smile. "Hi." "Hey..." Ginny landed with a thump onto the sofa and Hermione joined her shortly after, the brunette laying her head in the redheads lap. "Hey Ginny..." "Yeah? What's up?" There was a long pause, followed by a big intake of breath. "Marry me?"


End file.
